


Bonding Time

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A backstory of Kirishima's earlier days as an escort, where Rokkaku catches the young escort sleeping and slowly brings them closer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> mutepassing requested: Rokkaku/Kirishima dad bonding time or Tanizaki/Kirishima getting gay with your rivals 
> 
> Admin Notes: The first prompt(s) we get are very… unusual. I’ll be writing probably the first one because it seems easier to write. In any case, I hope you like this and I think this can be considered a late Father’s Day gift for Rokkaku. - Admin Saeki

Rokkaku stood at his window, peering outside as he watched a small figure wandering outside. The small figure looked around curiously at the large trees that towered over him. He had crouched to observe the small details of the delicate flowers at the base of the trees. At one point, he had sat under the shade and stared at the building before him which was large and gave a welcoming atmosphere. This the figure did whenever he had a day off.

Rokkaku inhaled his pipe. Wisps of purple smoke floated then disappeared to the surrounding air as he exhales. After repeating the action several more times, he placed a hand on a latch on the window. He unlatched it and pressed firmly on the window that was stuck (since it hadn’t been open in who knows how many years) until it swung open.

Fresh air gushed into the office, pushing out much of the smell of the smoke. The hinges of the window squeaked in staccato as the wind pressed on them gently, rocking them back and forth. The sound must have been heard, however, as Rokkaku noticed that the boy who was sleeping under the trees shade began to open his eyes.

Dark blue glimmered under the shade as they blinked open to meet the gaze of Rokkaku’s blood red gaze. Rokkaku smiled, inhaling again into his pipe.

“Did you sleep well, Kirishima?” Rokkaku asked. Kirishima panicked as he stumbled standing up and saluted to the demon who took him in.

“I apologize for sleeping on the job,” Kirishima said with a straight face. Despite that, Rokkaku could hear the slightly different pitch and cadence to the younger demon’s voice. He chuckled.

“It’s fine since you have a day off today,” Rokkaku started before a breeze wistfully glided across his face. The cream colored curtains fluttered gently as the breeze entered the room. “It’s important to rest when you are tired. Although we do not die, we can still experience fatigue and issues in our health even if only a little. Taking care of ourselves and getting plenty of rest should also be a priority. Remember that Kirishima.”

“Yes sir!” Kirishima nearly shouted. Rokkaku breathed out of his nose rather than his mouth, holding in a sigh.

Kirishima stood there, his eyes shifting slightly as he seemed to be waiting on something. Rokkaku realized it was for his own response. He kept quiet for several long seconds to think before he decided on what to say.

“Are you hungry?” Rokkaku asked. Kirishima blinked at the older demon twice and nodded.

“Yes sir.”

“Then let’s go somewhere for lunch. It is a restaurant I visit frequently and the owner is a friend of all the escorts. I’m sure you’ll like it.” Rokkaku smiled and closed the window, latched it so it would not open and walked out of his office. He met up with Kirishima who seemed to be beaming with excitement as he stood outside the front door.

Rokkaku wondered how much taller Kirishima would grow, physically and mentally, and had a good feeling that he would do well in the future. And the start of that would to meet new people and to experience different situations other than during a job meaning that Kirika would be a great ice breaker in Kirishima’s life.


End file.
